


He Loves You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I want to ask Alec to marry me.”





	

“I want to ask Alec to marry me.”

Isabelle looked up in shock, staring at Magnus who was nervously looking down at his cup of coffee. The warlock had texted her earlier that day to met him in a diner by the institute. She had had some paperwork to finish, but she was now glad that she had put that on hold.

“Magnus! Oh my God!” She reached out and placed a hand on his arm. “Honestly, I’m surprised neither of you have asked yet.” It was true, Alec and Magnus had been dating for almost five years and everyone had started making bets to when they would be getting engaged. “Alec is going to be so happy. He loves you so much.”

Magnus let out a soft sigh and looked up at Isabelle. “I know he loves me, but, how do I know if he actually wants to spend the rest of his life with me? I’m his first relationship, his first everything. Hardly anyone ever ends up marrying the first person they fell in love with.”

Isabelle took Magnus’ hand and gave his a squeeze. “Shadowhunters do.” She gave him a smile when he raised an eyebrow. “It’s true. We’re like coyotes, we look to mate for life.” She gave his hand another squeeze. “He’ll say yes. I know he’ll say yes to you.”

“How can you be so sure? No one’s ever wanted to marry me before. What if he says no?” Isabelle frowned as Magnus pulled his hand away and started to play with the rings on his fingers. He stared out the window, watching as mundanes walked by. “Honestly, no one’s ever wanted to spend the rest of their life with me,” He whispered after a few minutes. He looked sad and vulnerable and Isabelle wanted nothing more than to get up and hug him.

“My brother loves you more than he’s ever loved anything, and I’ve never seen him as happy as he is when he’s with you. I know how my brother feels about you, and I know that he would love to marry you, Magnus. He loves you so much.”

Magnus pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over to Isabelle. “I hope you’re right, I had this made for him months ago.”

Isabelle accepted the small box and gasped when she opened it. “Oh Magnus! He’s going to love this. It’s beautiful.” She handed the box back over and smiled. “I honestly never thought my brother was going to open himself up to anyone. I’m glad that he met you, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled. “Me too.”


End file.
